A Past Not Forgotten
by xXStormyKnightXx
Summary: This story was made by: xXStormyKnightXx and Khaori-san After a past so devistating two twins make their new home in the leaf village.


_**Disclaimer: we don't own naruto**_

So this is a story made by the both of us! So We hope you enjoy!

By: xXStormyKnightXx & Khaori-san

_**

* * *

**_

Dead bodies litter the ground, but no one seems to notice. They are all too busy running for their life. Blood is painting everything, screams are alive in the air, and shinobi's are battling to the death. In the middle of this havoc scene, a mother with two young twins is carrying them off in the night while her husband faces a terrible fate.

"_**Shhh, don't cry! Don't be scared!" Cooed the mother to the weeping twins. **_

_**The twins were not yet eight years old and already death was close by. Every minute, every second counted for the young mother and the twins. The older of the two was a boy named Ryuu and Yuki followed close behind him only by a minute. They were scared to death by this tragic event. **_

_**The mother knew that the shinobis were fast approaching; approaching deadly and shift. Finding the hiding spot that the couple had made for this day, the mother opened the moss covered door that was hidden in the ground and set the two children inside.**_

"_**Okaasan will be back soon, so stay here until I get back." The mother lied.**_

"_**Will you be alright Okaasan?" Yuki cried.**_

"_**Yes, you have to be quiet now. I love you." The young mother whispered.**_

"_**What about Otousan!" Ryuu yelled.**_

"_**He'll be ok, too! Now be quiet, show me how good of a shinobi you are." The mother said and then shut the door with a sad acknowledged look. **_

_**The mother ran off into the ibis never to be seen again.**_

* * *

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed.

"What is it?!" Ryuu ran in,his sword ready to decapitate anyone in sight.

Yuki stared up at her brother in a haze. He was always too protective of her because of what happened in the past.

"It was just another dream." Yuki sighed looking away.

Ryuu dropped his sword in relief in effect the whole apartment shook. Ryuu smiled one of his famous cheesy smiles and walked over to Yuki's bed and sat down next to her. Yuki had been having these dreams ever since what happened. Sometimes they are of no effect on her and other times she awakes in blood curling screams.

"Well, it's time to wake up anyways. The Hokage wants to see us. I'll meet you there." Ryuu said as he got up to leave.

Yuki got up and sauntered to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror she fell back as she saw her mother's face. Rubbing her eyes she quickly discarded her clothes and turned on the shower. One always has to 

appear nice for the Hokage. Getting out of the shower Yuki through on her normal fishnet shorts and her light blue skin tight dress that had a hood; the dress went down to the middle of her thigh that was held there by elastic. Yuki looked in the mirror leery afraid she might see her mother's face again, but only her face showed in the mirror. Yuki was pale, 5'4, icy blue eyes, and had shoulder length raven black layered hair. She was only fifteen, just like her brother except a minute younger. Grabbing her brush she dragged it through her as she brushed her teeth. Running out of the bathroom she grabbed her dark blue fingerless gloves and her leaf head band and secured it around her petite waist. Glancing at the clock it was already five after nine, she was late. Yuki stumbled down the stairs grabbed some bread and ran out the door after putting on her dark blue knee high boots.

Yuki dashed down the street to the Hokage's office while shoving the bread down her throat. People waved as she ran by. Yuki was well known for her amazing medical abilities that surpassed even that of the Hokages'. People would say she was much like Tsunade-sama, well what could Yuki say, and she was, after all, her boss.

"I'm here!" Yuki yelled as she slammed open the doors.

"Your late." Tsunade growled.

"Sorry I got up late." Yuki whined.

"You were supposed to wake up early, didn't you set your alarm clock?" chimed Ryuu.

"_Riiight._" She smiled.

"Well we can't waste time!" Tsunade yelled.

Yuki looked up at Ryuu, he had on his normal outfit; a fishnet undershirt, his gray-black vest that he always kept opened, black Capri pantsmuch like the ones that Shikimaru wear, black shoes, he had dark blue fingerless gloves like Yuki, and a black headband over his left eye. He had all the girls swooning over him, the basic tall, pale, and handsome. He had pale skin, spike raven black hair; he was 6'1, and dark blue eyes.

* * *

Ryuu sighed to himself. _This is just like Yuki to be late. She never did really pay attention to the time and she always spaces off like she was remembering that time._

Ryuu's thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade yelling at Yuki for being late, again.

"Alright, this is an A ranked mission, but I know you two alone can do it." Tsunade smiled proudly to herself.

"What's the mission?" Yuki asked not too politely.

_Straight and to the point, _Ryuu thought, _she's so blunt and she wasn't even polite. Does she want to piss Tsunade-sama off?!_

Tsunade's eye twitched, not good. "It's a search and capture mission. You have to capture Fuujin and Raijin they escaped again, but someone helped them escape. The person is unknown. They are already by the border of the leaf village, you better pack some supplies and hurry up."

Ryuu looked at Yuki to see her expression, she looked annoyed. He knew what was going to happen next.

"AGAIN!" Yuki yelled in surprise.

"Yes, again." Tsunade said. "NOW GO!"

"Come on, Yuki." Ryuu said pulling her out of the office by her hood.

Then they went back to their apartment to get ready for the trip they were about to embark. Ryuu went straight to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of clothes, his sword, some food and water, and some weapons.

* * *

Yuki stepped into her messy bedroom and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and packed them in her backpack. She opened her closet door and pulled out some weapons that she might need, she also pulled out some of her medical supplies. Thinking about the mission she decided to pack extra food and water for those fat idiots they were about to capture.

_This is going to be too easy!_ Yuki thought before heading down the stairs and out the door, to meet her brother.

"Are you finally ready to go?" asked Ryuu.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." Yuki replied giving her brother a playful punch in the arm.

Then they were finally approaching the main gate.

"Come on lets go." Said Ryuu as they walked out the main gate.

* * *

So we hoped you enjoyed our story!!

S&K


End file.
